Game Updates/2019/March 27th
} |banner = Wikia_2019_March_27th_Banner.png |maintenance_start = March 27 2019 11:00:00 |maintenance_end = March 27 2019 22:30:00 |maintenance_end_expected = March 27 2019 20:30:00 }} Remodel *Kai Ni Upgrade: . **Requires Level 90+ **'Requires two' . **'Requires' an . **'Requires' a . **'Requires' a . **'Requires' 4500 , 8800 , and 181 Development Materials. **Stock Equipment: *** *** *** *** **Has 5 equipment slots. **Can equip: *** Carrier-based fighter aircraft. *** Carrier-based dive bombers. *** Carrier-based recon aircraft. *** Sonars. *** . **Main guns can only be equipped in the first two equipment slots. **Can perform Opening ASW attacks by fulfilling one of the following two conditions: ***Have at least two of the following rotorcraft equipped: **** **** **** ***Have at least one of the following helicopters equipped: **** **** **Can no longer equip New Equipment * * * * * * * New Special Attack * and can now trigger a "Sea/Air Multi-Angle Attack" or "Zuiun Multi-Angle Attack", both of which are similar to Artillery Spotting, under the following conditions: ** Air Superiority (AS) or Air Supremacy (AS+) has been achieved during Aerial Combat. ** At least one main gun is equipped. ** Any two of the following planes, which depend on the attack type, are equipped: *** Sea/Air Multi-Angle Attack: **** **** **** *** Zuiun Multi-Angle Attack: **** and/or any of its gazillion versions ** Other dive or seaplane bombers won't enable these special attacks. ** Ise/Hyūga has to have more than 25% HP i.e. mustn't be heavily damaged (大破). *The special attacks have the following damage multipliers: ** Sea/Air Multi-Angle Attack: 130% ** Zuiun Multi-Angle Attack: 135% New BGM *The new song "Sky of the Zuiun" now replaces the BGM in certain maps and can also be listened to with the Naval Base Jukebox. Combat Changes *Aircraft carriers can now target onshore installations even when they have one or more of the following dive bombers equipped: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Furniture Shop Inventory Update *The furniture shop's inventory has been updated with the following cherry- and Uzuki-themed items among other things: **Cherry Blossom Floor **Admiral's Writing Desk **Zuiun Flag **Uzuki's Floor **Uzuki's Window **Uzuki's Desk **Uzuki's Wall Scroll Seasonal Content * is now a time-limited drop in certain early-game maps. * Flower Viewing voice lines return with a bunch of new ones, including but not limited to: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Flower Bouqut CGs return, this time including the following girls: ** ** * Time-limited & drops have been removed, while is still available and now joined by . Akashi's Improvement Arsenal Update *The following pieces of equipment can now be improved and/or upgraded: ** ** ** ** ** ** class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" style="text-align: center; width:100%;" ! colspan="1" Akashi's Improvement Arsenal: Equipment Tables - } New Quests *7 new quests. *Return of the Large Scale Spring Training quest. or x2 |Note = Requires: F84?, ?? }} , , and up to 4 additional ships to Worlds 1-6, 4-5, 5-5, and 6-5. Obtain a S-rank at each boss node once, and reach the anchor node N of 1-6 twice. |Rewards_RSC = 1000 / 1000 / 1000 / 0 |Rewards_Items = then choice between or x2 |Note = Requires: B131, F85, ?? }} then choice between or x3 or x6 |Note = Requires: C29, ?? }} x2 or |Note = Requires: F5, F72, F73, ?? }} , 4 , and 2 . ※ The prepared resources and items will be consumed upon quest completion. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = Choice between or x3 |Note = Requires: F84, ?? }} in your inventory. Have or as secretary equipped with a in her first slot. Scrap 4 , 3 , and 2 . ※ Equipped equipment must be unlocked. ※ The equipped plane will be converted to the reward listed. ※ The prepared resources and items will be consumed upon quest completion. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: F84, C31 }} , and 2 in your inventory. Have or as secretary equipped with a ★max on her first slot. Scrap 6 , 3 , and 1 (?). ※ Equipped equipment must be unlocked. ※ The equipped plane will be converted to the reward listed. ※ The prepared resources and items will be consumed upon quest completion. |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: F86, ?? }} }} } |teaser_1 = Teaser-2019-03-27-A.png |teaser_2 = Teaser-2019-03-27-B.png |teaser_3 = Teaser-2019-03-28-A.png }}